Love Story
by The Great Mikey Weston
Summary: -ANCIENT. LEFT UP FOR ONLY NOSTALGIC PURPOSES.- "Don't worry. Hamtaro will save everyone in the end." Songfic-oneshot to the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. A giftfic to sandyandmaxwellfanatic. Thank you so much for including Kassidy in Daycare Days! Now hurry up and read this already.


_**Hamuha, everybody! This is a songfic/oneshot I wrote for **__**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**__** (finally, I get the name right! XD) because she let me insert one of my OC's into Daycare Days, which is hilarious and has probably caught the eye of everyone in the section…LOL. BTW, the quote in the beginning is a parody off Mia Fey's in Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. ...case 5, late in the last courtroom phase. It's not actually in the story.  
**__**I do not own Hamtaro or Love Story by Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

_LOVE STORY  
__By Michaiah (HxB)_

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashbacks start,**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

It was twilight, a cool summer night. The trees gently swayed in the light breeze that flew through the princess' fur. Princess Bijou stood on the balcony, eyes closed and taking in the overpowering aroma of the wildflower field directly below her. A light tap on the shoulder made her turn and widen her eyes at the boy that stood before her, the bread merchant's son who had made his way through the crowd of dancers in the hall to talk to her.

"…Hello, princess."

* * *

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd to say hello**

**Little did I know**

"Can I 'elp you?" Bijou asked, slightly surprised.

"…Yeah." The boy moved forward. "My name's Hamtaro. I wanted to know if you…if you wanted to dance."

Knowing it was custom to accept dancing offers, Bijou replied, "Of course I vill dance with you." However, it was with a slight flush that she said it. Why was this?

_He's only a merchant's son. Why should I like him…?_

* * *

**That you were Romeo, and you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said, stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go**

**And I said,**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes**

"Bijou, I would like an explanation. Why did you kiss that peasant boy?" King Boss boomed angrily, scowling at his youngest daughter, who was cowering and crying. "'-'e's not just a peasant! D-Don't call 'im zat!" Bijou cried, trembling. "Vy von't you let me see 'im?"

"Because you have a planned marriage, Bijou! You have been engaged to Prince Howdy for years now!" Boss thundered. "You will never see that boy again!"

_Clack, clack._

Both royals looked up in surprise as they spotted Hamtaro at the window, unable to tell what room it was. Boss came to the window and opened it as Hamtaro widened his eyes and ran. "Yeah, you'd better run! Stay away from my daughter!" Boss barked angrily.

"Father, 'ow could you?!" Bijou screamed. "I 'ate you!" She ran from the room, running up the staircase and sobbing hysterically. She gulped as she paused. "Ve vill make it in zee end, 'amtaro," she whispered.

* * *

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**Cuz you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go**

Bijou slid down her makeshift sheet-rope. It had been a month since the fateful day when Boss had forbid Bijou from seeing Hamtaro. "'amtaro, are you 'ere?"

"Yeah, over here." Bijou gave a relieved smile at seeing him on the ground, among the flowers. She sat down next to him. "So, tell me more…vat eez it you want to do again?"

That voice, the French accent, its owner…Hamtaro felt he could get lost in her voice forever. "I wanted to become a blacksmith instead of taking on the family trade. It would be great."

"Zat eez wonderful. I 'ope to see some of your work one of zese days." And just like that, the conversation died. They just sat there, closing their eyes and joining together as one in hearts, minds, and souls.

A light was suddenly shone in their faces. Bijou opened her eyes to guards swarming them. "Princess Bijou, you have been forbidden from visiting this peasant boy! You must come with us," one of them said forcefully, taking her by the arms. Bijou screamed and struggled in their---ahem, _iron_ grips. She was carried away as Hamtaro was taken home.

* * *

**And I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's so real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes**

"BIJOU!" Boss roared. "WHY HAVE YOU BROKEN MY RULES AGAIN?"

"I don't like your rules!" Bijou hissed. "I vould razzer die zan follow zem!"

"Bijou, you are a PRINCESS! You need to start acting like one!" He waved his golden scepter in her face. "See here, Bijou! You are not in love with this Hamtaro boy and you never will be! So take your mind off him and focus on your duties! If not, I will throw that boy in the dungeon!"

Bijou gave a dry sob and ran from the room. "Ve vill make it. Ve must…"

* * *

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

Bijou was crying, and running as far as she could. It had been a year since she'd seen Hamtaro, though she knew he was out there. She couldn't take it anymore and had decided to run, run as far as her feet would take her.

"Bijou?"

That voice…! It couldn't be, but it was---Hamtaro, standing right in to the side in surprise and confusion. "Bijou, is that you?"

"'amtaro!" Bijou ran toward him and threw herself on him, getting his neck fur rather damp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I vas so tired of staying in zee castle, and I 'ate my fazzer…"

"Bijou, there's no need to run. You have everything you could ever want right here." Hamtaro reached into his pocket. "Remember how I told you I wanted to be a blacksmith, and you said you wanted to see some of my work?"

* * *

**And I said**

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

Hamtaro pulled out a tiny wooden box and knelt. "This is my work." He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire on it. "I love you, Princess Bijou. I love you with all my heart and soul. With you, my life is complete, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bijou was touched, eyes watering as tears streamed down her face. Hamtaro continued. "I asked your father if you could, naturally. He said your engagement with Prince Howdy had been ended when the kingdoms finished their war a few months ago. So we've discussed this, and he approved, saying he'd help us plan."

"…asked 'im vat?" Bijou asked with a sad smile.

Hamtaro took her paw. "Marry me, Princess Bijou. I asked him if you could marry me."

* * *

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, he'll pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes**

King Hamtaro, several years later, turned to his wife with a smile. "You still remember that, Bijou?"

Queen Bijou smiled, green eyes sparkling and her heart filled with pure joy. The sapphire on her pawring gleamed as she put her paw on his.

"Yes."

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**

* * *

_**Personally, I loved this oneshot so much, especially that last paragraph. I thought it would be ironic yet romantic for Bijou to say yes since the entire song says 'baby just say yes'.**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S READING! And thank you, sandyandmaxwellfanatic, for inserting Kassidy into Daycare Days! This oneshot is my thank-you! ^-^**_


End file.
